


Genesis Style

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Apparition d'autres Turks, Crack, Gen, Humour, Inclut un MMD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: "Sois fier, Angeal, car nous voilà en route pour Midgar a un incroyable talent !"
Kudos: 1





	Genesis Style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Genesis Style](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/577573) by cherrytrucku. 



1

— Soit fier, Angeal, car c'est toi que j'ai choisi comme partenaire d'aventure !

— Pardon ?

Genesis vient de faire une entrée fracassante dans la salle de simulation, où ses deux amis n'attendent plus que lui pour commencer leur entraînement. Le regard pétillant et l'expression satisfaite de ceux qui ont le sentiment que l'univers est de leur côté, Genesis tend une main en direction d'Angeal.

— Toi, moi, mon vieil ami, nous voilà en route pour Midgar a un incroyable talent !

Angeal gémit, tandis que Sephiroth ne peut retenir un sourire en coin.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

— Simplement que je nous ai inscrits pour la première édition, lui répond Genesis. Il est grand temps que ce monde découvre mon sens du rythme et mon génie chorégraphique !

Et il dit ça avec tant de sérieux, tant de fièvre, qu'Angeal renonce à l'idée qu'il puisse s'agir d'une blague. Dans son dos, Sephiroth fait mine d'inspecter le tranchant de sa lame, mais au petit reniflement qui lui échappe, son ami comprend qu'il se retient de rire. Il émet un soupir, avant de croiser les bras.

— Je passe !

— Oh, allez, Angeal ! Les auditions sont dans quelques semaines seulement, tente de plaider Genesis. Je n'aurai jamais le temps de trouver un autre partenaire potable et de l'entraîner !

— Désolé, Gen'. Mais tu aurais peut-être dû me poser la question avant de t'engager.

Là-dessus, il se détourne pour aller récupérer son arme, abandonnée contre un mur. Doit passer devant Sephiroth pour cela, qui lui glisse :

— Tu es sûr de toi ? Pas de regret ?

— Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi !

Il a déjà bien assez de Genesis qui, tous les quatre matins, lui invente une nouvelle énormité.

Ce dernier qui, visiblement, s'attendait à cette réaction de sa part, sort une pomme d'Angeal ne sait trop où et propose :

— Faisons un pari ! Tu te mets ça sur la tête et si j'arrive à la toucher, tu m'accompagnes.

Son épée à présent en main, Angeal se la pose sur l'épaule, l'air épuisé par avance.

— Je marche pas. Je suis sûr que tu t'es entraîné avant.

— Je l'ai vu faire il y a quelques jours, lui apprend Sephiroth en laissant son pouce ganté glisser avec précautions le long de sa lame. Il n'en a pas raté une.

— J'en étais sûr !

— D'accord, peut-être que je me suis un tout petit peu entraîné, avoue Genesis en adressant un regard de reproche à Sephiroth. Mais tu pourrais tout de même me laisser une chance de… !

Et comprenant qu'il ne compte pas le lâcher de la journée, Angeal questionne à l'intention de Sephiroth :

— À quelle distance est-ce qu'il s'entraînait ?

Un « Mhhh... » échappe à Sephiroth, qui se déplace de quelques pas, avant de s'arrêter vers le milieu de la pièce.

— Par ici, je dirais…

— Je vois qu'on a décidé de jouer les balances jusqu'au bout, grogne Genesis, amer.

— Ici, hein ? fait Angeal en venant se placer près de Sephiroth.

Ce qui fait déjà une belle distance d'ici au mur du fond. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps son ami s'entraîne en prévision de ce moment, mais pour qu'il arrive à toucher toutes ses cibles depuis cette position, c'est qu'il doit avoir un certain niveau.

Son regard se portant en direction de l'autre bout de la pièce, il dit :

— D'accord ! Toi, tu te places là-bas et moi, je vais tout au fond. Et si tu arrives à faire mouche à cette distance, j'accepterai de t'accompagner. Sinon, tu devras me laisser tranquille avec cette histoire.

Genesis le fixe comme s'il se moquait de lui, avant de jeter un œil au mur dans son dos, puis d'en faire de même avec celui du fond de la pièce. Ses amis peuvent voir le doute s'imprimer sur son visage l'espace de quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne se pare d'une expression déterminée et ne réponde :

— Très bien, je relève le défi !

Angeal échange un regard avec Sephiroth, qui secoue doucement la tête.

— Allez, donne-moi ça ! fait Angeal, en récupérant la pomme que son ami tient toujours.

Là-dessus, il va se placer dos au mur, tandis que Genesis en fait de même de l'autre côté de la pièce. Tirant son épée, celui-ci évalue la distance qu'il va lui falloir combler pour atteindre sa cible, soupèse son épée d'un air pensif, avant de leur offrir un large sourire.

— Je te dis à dix-huit heures pour les répétitions, 'Geal ?

Et à son ami de laisser entendre un bruit de gorge moqueur.

— Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu…

*** CHTOMB ! ***

2

_Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemar !_

Raide comme un piquet, Angeal est certain de ne jamais avoir connu de situation pire que celle-là. La guerre, en comparaison, est de la véritable gnognotte. Et surtout, elle ne vous humilie pas plus bas que terre devant des centaines, sinon des milliers, voire, à terme, des dizaines et des centaines de milliers de spectateurs.

_J'aurais jamais dû accepter… non ! J'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça dès le début !_

Il peut sentir la sueur lui dégouliner le long du visage, du cou, du dos, partout. Il faut dire qu'il fait drôlement chaud, sur scène, si chaud qu'il risque de ressortir de là avec plusieurs kilos en moins. Les spots, fixés au plafond et dans son dos, l'aveuglent presque, lui camouflant en grande partie le public qui, dans la pénombre, se résume en cet instant à de vagues silhouettes.

_J'espère que maman ne verra jamais cette émission !_

C'est déjà bien assez éprouvant de se dire qu'il va se ridiculiser devant tout Midgar; d'imaginer que tous ceux qui, jusqu'à présent, pouvaient avoir du respect pour le SOLDAT Première classe Angeal Hewley pourraient brusquement revoir leur jugement sur sa personne – et il est déjà certain que, du côté de Zack, il va en entendre parler pendant des mois –, alors… oui, au moins, il espère que la vidéo ne parviendra jamais jusqu'à Banora. Que personne n'ira s'amuser à la diffuser à la télévision locale. Sa mère ne possède qu'une radio, ce qui est une chance, mais il sait que certains de leurs voisins sont les heureux propriétaires d'un téléviseur et qu'ils seraient donc bien fichus de venir lui en parler s'ils devaient l'y voir.

_Et je suis sûr que cet imbécile a déjà vendu la mèche auprès de ses parents !_

Dit imbécile qu'il peut, en cet instant, entendre répondre du tac au tac au jury qui leur fait face; hilares pour deux de ses membres, mais le mépris au coin des lèvres pour le troisième.

Non sans difficulté, il déglutit; se jure de lui faire la peau si sa mère devait le voir dans une situation aussi embarrassante et, alors qu'il croise le regard de son ami, le silence se fait soudain et…

3

Assis au premier rang, Sephiroth est certain de n'avoir jamais souri avec tant de décomplexion en public. Pour avoir eu un aperçu de ce que serait la prestation de ses amis au cours des dernières semaines, il peut affirmer que celle d'aujourd'hui dépasse presque toutes ses espérances en termes de ridicule. Il a beau se sentir désolé pour Angeal, il n'empêche qu'il se régale et n'aurait manqué cette humiliation pour rien au monde.

Autour de lui, le public est pourtant en liesse. Mystère qui s'élucide facilement quand on sait qu'une partie de celui-ci est constituée du fan-club de Genesis, tandis que l'autre partie comporte une poignée de membres de celui d'Angeal. Il ignore si c'est son ami lui-même qui a fait courir le bruit de leur participation, mais…

— Un peu de pop-corn, général ?

Coupé dans ses réflexions, Sephiroth porte son attention sur le sachet de pop-corn qui lui est présenté, puis laisse son regard remonter le long du bras qui le tient, jusqu'à finalement croiser les yeux bleus d'un roux au sourire bien trop large.

Assis à ses côtés, il peut voir un grand chauve à lunettes de soleil tenant en main, braquée en direction de la scène, une caméra. Il arque un sourcil, avant de questionner :

— Est-ce qu'il a tout filmé ?

Et au sourire de Reno de se faire plus large encore quand il répond :

— Sûr qu'il l'a fait. Hein, Rude ?

Pour toute réponse, son comparse lève le pouce. Reno reprend :

— On s'est dit que la compagnie risquait de faire censurer l'émission, 'voyez ? Alors on tenait à garder un souvenir de tout ça.

Et il lui sort ça sans sourciller, nullement gêné, ni inquiet à l'idée que Sephiroth pourrait aller les balancer. Derrière lui, quelqu'un se penche dans sa direction – une femme aux longs cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et à l'air un peu trop amusé, portant l'uniforme des Turks.

— Et vous avez encore rien vu ! On a réussi à convaincre Palmer de venir nous donner un petit spectacle.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre le moindre avis sur la nouvelle, c'est cette fois un homme qui se penche vers lui – un type à cheveux noirs en partie ramenés devant son visage.

— Et Rod a perdu un pari. Vous allez vous régaler d'ici quelques minutes !

Celui-là aussi, est un Turk. Mais comme pour sa collègue, pas moyen de mettre un nom sur son visage.

— J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'Hojo a prévu de venir faire une démonstration, glisse une voix féminine quelque part dans son dos.

S'il ne se retourne pas, il n'a aucun mal à deviner qu'elle appartient à leur équipe. Revenant à Reno, il désigne la caméra du menton.

— Je tiens à en avoir une copie.

Avant de prendre une poignée de pop-corn et de se caler un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de son siège, certain que la soirée s'annonce excellente…

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, cette musique commence à dater et j'avoue qu'elle m'a bien BIEN gonflé à l'époque, mais ! J'ai quand même rigolé comme un con en tombant sur cet MMD, en imaginant à quel point ce serait l'humiliation ultime si quelque chose comme ça arrivait à Angeal. D'où l'inspiration pour cet OS... 
> 
> Je ne sais pas si j'en suis très fier, en définitif, mais je me suis quand même senti obligé de l'écrire. x,) Je remercie donc "cherrytrucku" pour sa création sans qui rien de tout ça n'aurait été possible. (Désolé, Angeal, vraiment, désolé !)


End file.
